The story of Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn
by scaryand damaged
Summary: Suppose a friend of Henry told the young Queen Elizabeth the story of her parents. Please read and review.Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is a crossover of the 1998 movie Elizabeth and the Tudors. Let's assume and please go along with the historical inaccuracy that Charles Brandon was alive when Elizabeth became Queen and that he was in court as she struggles to stand on her feet. Also, I'm not From the U.K. and English isn't my native language so you will have to forgive any historical or grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 1: In the Council

Elizabeth had been Queen for a few months only and things were really hard on her. France was marching toward the English empire and many doubted Elizabeth's right to the throne. She was often called the bastard queen. Plus the Pope and the Catholics in England were against her, because she was a protestant and she was trying to establish the protestant religion as the basic religion in England. And her denial to marry and produce an heir was against her. Elizabeth had to prove that despite the fact that she was very young and a woman she would be able to rule England.

Elizabeth doubted herself and her abilities and everything she had learned. She struggled in court every day and she was working long hours with her counselors to decide what she should do.

That day she decided to be firm and decisive. To prove that she was the Queen of England. It worked. She was powerful persistent diplomatic she made a few jokes and finally the court voted in her favor. Everything would be perfect if Charles Brandon hadn't smiled when she was speaking. It was a weird smile, like he knew something she ignored. It had stayed on her mind all night long.

Next day the exact same thing happened and Elizabeth started to feel extremely annoyed. She knew Charles Brandon was in the Court a long time and he was very close to her father he was actually married to his sister for a while. She knew he had worked with her grandfather sir Thomas Boleyn and her mother's uncle the duce of Norfolk to bring Woolsey down. Towards her the duce of Suffolk had always been kind and respectful without showing whether he supported her or not.

Elizabeth decided to talk to him about his rather strange behavior. She didn't believe he was mocking her but there was definitely something going on.

The same evening she invited him to have dinner with her. He accepted the invitation graciously but with obvious curiosity as to what the Queen might want him.

"Your Majesty" he bowed respectfully

"Lord Suffolk. Please be sited" Charles obeyed immediately. "I'm sure you are wondering why I invited you here tonight. I have observed that over the last few weeks you seem to smile every time I talk sir. I really don't think you find the matters of the kingdom so amusing and I also wouldn't like to believe you are mocking me. So sir I would appreciate an explanation, which is why I invited you here tonight."

Charles Brandon replied immediately: "Your Majesty I would never mock you. I respect and admire you very much to do so. The reason I smiled is that over the last few weeks you have grown up so much that I feel amazed. You remind me of your father, the way Henry used to talk and everyone just followed his orders. He was firm and decisive and managed to persuade everyone that his opinion was the right one. He had this magic on the way he talked. But you are also a lot like your mother the infamous Anne Boleyn- diplomatic, persistent smart, cultivated and if your Majesty allows the expression a bit stubborn." Elizabeth was stunned. She hadn't expected this. She remembered very little of her parents together, she had very few memories of her mother and had learned to fear her father. She knew better than to go asking questions about her mother, the "whore" as she was so often called especially in a period where her own life wasn't safe. However, something in the face of Charles Brandon made her ask. "Lord Suffolk, would you be so kind as to describe my parents to me?"

"Your Majesty, I would be honored to try, although I don't think I can make them justice. But Your Majesty it is not a happy story. I fear your kind heart may not stand the story of love and betrayal, especially when it concerns your own mother. Are you quite certain you want to hear it?"

"Lord Suffolk, ever since I can remember I was the bastard child and my mother the heretical whore. A mother I can't remember because my father ordered her death because I was a girl. I need to know what happened no matter how cruel it is. I beg of you only one thing my Lord. Please tell me the truth." Elizabeth's eyes were full of tears and her voice broke as she uttered those words.

"My child, I will tell you the truth. But I must ask you to be patient because it is a long story and I'm an old man. I will with your permission go and rest and I will be back tomorrow to start the story." With that Charles Brandon left Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I want to thank DXRULES103 and ladyredvelvet for their reviews

A/N I want to thank DXRULES103 and ladyredvelvet for their reviews. Also, reviews are my fuel so if you want updates soon press the button and review. The italics are Anne's and Henry's words

Chapter 2: The first meeting

As promised, Charles was in Elizabeth's private chambers next morning.

He had spent the whole night contemplating, whether he should actually go and what exactly he should say to the Queen. Because despite the fact he saw how strong Elizabeth was-how could the daughter of Henry and Anne be anything but strong after all? - It was a painful story, one that brought tears to his eyes. Yet he decided that Elizabeth had the right to know her parents story. After all, it defined who she was.

Deep in thought Charles didn't hear Elizabeth entering. "Lord Suffolk" she greeted.

"Your Majesty". "You came" "Indeed, your Majesty. Though I'm still not certain I should have. I have always believed that sometimes ignorance is the man's best friend."

"Maybe so Lord Suffolk, but I'm above men. I'm a Queen"

Charles smiled. If only Elizabeth knew how much she was echoing Henry that very moment.

"All right, then. Your parents met at a feast thrown for the Emperor's ambassadors. You should know that your father wasn't getting along with Katherine and often sought consolation to other women. Actually, his Majesty and I used to brag about our "achievements" and bet money on women. We were young and foolish. Anyway, your grandfather Sir Thomas was a very ambitious man who wanted to gain power. Unfortunately, his disagreements with cardinal Woolsey never allowed him to earn the King's favor. However, Sir Thomas was a clever and cunning man. He had two daughters and he decided to use them to get to the King. The King got bored with Mary very quickly. To be honest, your aunt was a sweet, pretty girl, but she was a bit silly. Then, it was your mother's turn. Anne wasn't as beautiful as her sister, but she had grace. She could dance, sing and play instruments, she had an excellent taste in art and music she was smart and if your Majesty will allow me witty. Plus she had the most captivating eyes I have ever seen. Dark and dangerous, full of promises and secrets. If she looked at you once, you could never forget her gaze. I still haven't." Charles sighed. "Where was I? A yes the feast. Sir Thomas had arranged for Anne to take part in a little sketch that would require her to dance with Henry. Therefore, she would have a chance to grab his attention. She with some other girls was held prisoners and the King with his men rescued them. Your father climbed up the fake tower grabbed your mother's hand and said _Patience you are mine now. _That moment is the reason everything happened. Anne looked at Henry seductively and for the first time ever I saw the King who had seduced many women at a loss for words. Then we sat for dinner-Katherine was absent- and yet his eyes were roaming the room looking for Anne. Back then of course he only desired her. There was nothing more. And yet I have never seen Henry more intrigued by a woman. Especially, since besides her name they hadn't really spoken. Anne was smart and she had learned how to seduce a man. Despite his obvious desire, she didn't visit him that night. I would lie if I told your Majesty that Henry missed her that night. But he hadn't forgotten her. The next morning, he asked Sir Thomas whether his daughter would come to the Court. Sir Thomas confirmed it. Anne arrived to the court a few days later.

She wasn't the most beautiful girl nor the best dressed, but Henry's eyes were only on her." At this point Charles stopped and took a deep breath. Elizabeth looked at him pleading silently for him to continue. She felt like she was a plant and someone was giving he light and water. She could picture everything, her mother's dress her father eyes their words, the music, the noise, the smells. It was all unfolding in front of her.

"The alliance with the Emperor was doing well and soon he visited England. Obviously, there was a big feast. Your mother was…

"Excuse me Your Majesty His Excellency the French ambassador demands an audience." one of Elizabeth's counselors interrupted.

"Not now" yelled Elizabeth

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid it is very important."

"Very well. If you say so, I will accept His Excellency. Lord Suffolk, we shall continue tomorrow"

"Of course, Your Majesty" bowed Charles and left.

Elizabeth sighed and prepared to meet the French ambassador. Inwardly, she cursed him. How much she wished for more. And how much she dreaded more information. She didn't know if she would be strong enough to handle her mother's death. Not after she had learned her happiness. But all these had to wait, for the French ambassador was entering the room.


	3. Chapter 3

An update

An update. But if I don't get at least 5 reviews there will be no more.

Chapter 3: First Kiss and Pursuit

When Charles walked into Elizabeth's chambers he could see how eagerly she was waiting for him. It broke his heart, because she would have to hear unpleasant things, which could cause her great pain. But she had made her choice. So without further ado. Charles started narrating again.

"Your father as I told you had his eyes on your mother, but couldn't speak to her because he was putting on a show for the Emperor. He acted like the loving husband, so that Charles didn't feel his aunt was neglected. But Henry couldn't hide the fact he was jealous of every man that spoke to Anne. Later, that evening he found a chance to be alone with her in a corridor, where he practically attacked her about flirting with another young man. Anne kept her head and informed him he was her brother. Henry laughed and finally after weeks of dreaming kissed her. That very moment, myself and the late Will Compton decided to show up and Anne took off, without answering about visiting Henry in the night. She was a smart woman, Anne. She knew that if she slept with him he would lose interest. Henry wrote to her asking for a meeting and he send gifts, which Anne usually didn't accept. However, she wrote too, saying she felt unworthy of his affections. Also, she carefully stayed away from court. Henry was almost mad with desire, so he decided to go to her father's house to look for her. _Anne, Anne_ he yelled as he busted in the house. He saw her and run towards her, offering her to be his official mistress. For Henry that was a gigantic step because he was always a player. Being faithful to one woman wasn't his type. Anne however didn't accept feeling offended by his proposal to become his mistress, saying she would only sleep with her husband. She was an ambitious woman your mother knew how to play Henry and get what she wanted."

At this point, Elizabeth stood up furious. "How dare you?" she bellowed "Calling my mother, calling a Queen a slut, calling her a common woman, how dare you?"

"I apologize, if I offended your Majesty, but you have to know I was never fond of your mother. She didn't approach Henry out of love, but to serve her personal interests. However, when she was forced to leave him, she was very much in love with him."

"Why?" "Excuse me, your Majesty?" "Why weren't you fond of my mother?"

"I believed she was a very ambitious woman who was trying to climb higher than she should, pushing the King to do some humiliating things. That doesn't mean I didn't admire her, for she was cultivated and clever and pleasant to talk to"

"Pray continue, Lord Suffolk"

"Henry had an accident and he realized he had no male heir and that Catherine wasn't going to give him any. Therefore, he asked Cardinal Woolsey to get him an annulment. Now he was able to actually propose to Anne. This moment I realized that Henry felt much more than desire for Anne. He was actually falling for her. Her reply was symbolic. She sent him a ship with a diamond on, saying yes. They refrained from sleeping together until they were married .However his love for her was obvious. They used to take long walks together, dance and play cards. The whole court was gossiping and yet they didn't care. Then the fight for Henry's annulment started."

"I have heard that story, lord Suffolk. How Queen Catherine abandoned the court, how Thomas Cromwell found another approach, how my father discovered the reformers and how he won the argument with the clergy and was named head of the church in England"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Afterwards, your parents left for France and Henry forced Catherine to leave the palace. He was preparing to marry Anne, as soon as they got back. They slept together for the first time in Calais, where Anne got pregnant with you."

"And from here things went bad, didn't they?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, Your Majesty. Are you certain you want to hear the rest? Isn't this image of your parents happy and in love enough for you?"

"Don't you understand? This happy picture you are describing is what kills me. Because I cannot accept that love can turn to hate so quickly."

"Very well. But I'm afraid you will have to wait. I'm an old man and I need my rest"

"Goodnight, Lord Suffolk."

"Your Majesty" Charles bowed.

A/N Remember to review. I know I have changed some facts from the show, but that is what fan fiction means


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I have a problem

A/N I have a problem. The second season of Tudors just aired where I live and I hadn't realized Charles hated Anne so much. Now I'm not certain how I should proceed. I'll try to make him seem like he is sorry. And guys I'm nice enough to update every day. Please all I ask is take a couple of minutes to review. And if anyone has any other idea about my Charles problem I'm open to suggestions. No copyright infringement intended. Oh and I would like to dedicate this chapter to DXRULES103 for reviewing all the chapters and encouraging me.

Chapter 4: Henry's affairs

"Your Majesty before we continue I have a confession to make. I have told you that I wasn't fond of your mother. However, I didn't just dislike her. I played a part to her destroyal. I admit I encouraged Henry to have affairs that drove your mother mad. But, I would like to say in my defense that I thought I was doing what was best for my friend. I felt that Anne had seduced and humiliated him and that she had made him an object of his desire, forcing him to kill or abandon those close to him"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Brandon" scorned Elizabeth "but I remember you were among the men who brought down Cardinal Woolsey, one of my father's closest and must trusted servants, if I'm well informed. Also, I would like to know were you also against my mother when my grandfather offered you his help to get back to the court after the King had dismissed you for marrying Princess Margaret without his permission?"

"No Your Majesty I wasn't against her then. You have to understand all I cared about back then was women. And the court was a paradise of beautiful and willing women. I would have sold my soul to the devil if it would get me back to court."

"And you did, didn't you? You made truce with a whore who had high ambitions and cared for none other but herself" Elizabeth was barely holding back her anger.

"Yes, Your Majesty I did. But although at the time I thought the devil was your mother I realized a while ago that the devil was your grandfather Sir Thomas Boleyn who would stop at nothing to rise to power. Of course, Woolsey was no saint either. Yet I deeply regret my involvement in his destroyal as I am convinced that I judged your mother wrongly and condemned my friend to misery and unhappiness."

"Really, Lord Suffolk? And did you always believe that or was that a sudden change of heart now that my anger could cost you your head?"

"Majesty, I'm too old to be afraid of death. And my feelings towards your mother changed even before her execution, it was however too late for me to do anything to help her. If you let me continue, I will explain more accurately" Charles pleaded Elizabeth.

"Very well, Sir. Let's hear what you've got to say."

"We had stopped at Anne's pregnancy and her secret marriage to Henry. Henry wasn't officially divorced but Anne had finally slept with him in Calais and as luck would have it, she got pregnant. The reason I started hating Anne was that she lied to Henry about her virginity and her affair with Thomas Wyatt, when I knew from a very reliable source that she was his mistress. I suspected that she wasn't in love with Henry, but she was using him. When I tried to voice my suspicions, I was banned from the palace. I swore to destroy her for lying and using my friend right there and then. That was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. Anyway, Henry with the help of Thomas Cranmer managed to get the English Church to validate his divorce. Although the Pope condemned the annulment the coronation went on anyway. What a dull day! No one was clapping and Anne was almost assassinated. But it was more cheerful than the day your Majesty was born. Henry expected a son and he had prepared a fiesta when Cromwell informed him Anne delivered a girl. I have never seen a man's mood change so swiftly. From glory to utter and complete disappointment. That moment his relationship with Anne began to crack. She had promised him a son and instead she delivered a daughter. It was a terrible blow for Henry, who above all desired a son. The same night he cheated on Anne for the first time in three years."

Elizabeth felt like she was drowning. She got up from her seat and walked towards the window. She opened it and took some deep breaths trying to calm herself. Charles couldn't help but notice she was shaking. Maybe telling her all this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Majesty, are you all right?"

"No, Sir, of course I'm not all right. If I had been a boy, the son my father so much desired, my mother would have been alive today. How can I live with that?"

"Majesty, you don't know that. Henry was a hard man to please. Even if you were a son, Henry could have been bored with Anne. It was his character like that. His was a rather egoistic man and women boosted his confidence. Also, Anne and Henry were too alike. Both of them powerful, sharp-tongued and clever. It was Anne's mind that Henry fell in love with and it was her mind in the end that annoyed him, because he couldn't control it or her. I'm not saying that her inability to produce a heir didn't count but it wasn't the only reason your mother was executed."

Elizabeth looked at him tearful. "Did she have any affairs?"

A/N Consider this a poor attempt to have a cliffhanger. Now don't forget to review and make my day. I love reviews. Tell me why you like or why you hate it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did she have any affairs

Chapter 5: Jane

"Did she have any affairs?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had no evidence that suggested that Anne was ever unfaithful to Henry" replied Charles solemnly.

"Then, but…, why, the court, my father, they said, she was executed…." Elizabeth stammered.

"Majesty, I understand your confusion. But I must ask for your patience. I need to tell you the story in chronological order, so that you comprehend what happened."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. This was harder than she had anticipated. She had thought that the story of a woman she hardly remembered wouldn't affect her. Yet as Charles spoke she felt her heart tighten. Also, slowly she realized she had more memories from her mother than she thought. She remembered her eyes exactly the way Charles described them and her laughter and her tears. Charles voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Majesty, would you like to continue?"

"Please, Lord Suffolk."

"Anne got pregnant again a few months after she gave birth to you. Henry found then another mistress. The worse thing is than Anne knew exactly where he was and with who. I believed that is what killed her. Henry's affairs. After three years of passionate devotion, Anne had assumed things would be the same after the wedding too. Yet Henry didn't hesitate to flirt and look at other women even in front of her. Poor Anne. What a terrible blow to her pride and dignity. I may have hated your mother Majesty but I always thought she was a proud woman with excellent upbringing. Very discreet and cultivated. As you are aware, Anne miscarried. Surprisingly, Henry was extremely sweet and considerate. She was in a bad state and he consoled her. Unfortunately this happy phase didn't last long. Henry's affairs were more often and sometimes he was gone for days, without telling her where he was. A little over a year had passed and it was obvious to everyone that Henry and Anne weren't getting along. Rumors had it he wasn't even sharing her bed anymore. Anne was becoming more paranoid by the day. She had a nervous breakdown because her dog died. She had become neurotic. Her laughter still gives me the creeps. It was mad person laughter. Sometimes, their ladies in waiting said she had hallucinations and talked in her sleep. In a dream they said she thought the King was part of an orgy and had forced her to watch. She was so in love with Henry that his affairs killed her. I really don't believe that a person in this state of mind can commit adultery. Then Henry met Jane Seymour. She was everything Anne wasn't. Quiet, obedient, without an opinion, doing exactly as she was told, with no spirit or cultivation whatsoever. I often wonder to this day what Henry saw in her. Anne, you either hated her or adored her. She always left an impression. Jane though was a pathetic little creature, whose absence or presence wouldn't even be noticed. Jane was the only woman Anne ever caught Henry with. For his audacity was such he was kissing her in his private chambers just a few meters away from Anne's room. Anne walked in to talk to her husband and found him with another woman. According to Henry she went nuts. She started yelling and screaming and punching him_. I don't understand why she reacted like this, Charles. I was only kissing her._"

"He was only kissing her?!" Elizabeth repeated in disbelief.

"Henry really believed that Anne was used to his affairs and didn't have a problem with him seeing other women. Fidelity wasn't Henry's characteristic, Majesty. He thought Anne was fine with them, as long as she was Queen."

"But this wasn't the case was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Anne had lost herself, she wasn't the shiny, cheerful girl she was when Henry met her. She was a ghost and a hysterical woman. She would take out her sorrows to dresses and jewelry. Then two miracles happen. Katherine died, after long illness and Anne was now officially Queen. She was also pregnant. It was a happy day indeed for her. Though to me she looked more paranoid than ever. What scared me the most was Henry's look. He looked at Anne with hatred. Then I remembered something old people used to say. There is a very thin line distinguishing love from hate."

"Then she went to premature labor and the baby died right?"

"Yes Your Majesty. And that sealed Anne's faith."

"Lord Suffolk, could we continue tomorrow? I'm not ready to hear about my mother's execution right now."

"Of course Majesty. I understand. Goodnight."

A/N I will be gone for the weekend, so another update will probably come on Monday; Also, I have a question. I have thought of something that will make Anne's death more tragic. It is historically incorrect, so I would like to know whether you would mind me twitching the facts or would you rather steak to the historical truths. Please answer so that I can proceed either way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Nobody answered my question about making Anne's death a bit more tragic, so I'll just stick to the show. Also, I know I'm skipping some facts from the show, but there is a reason. Wait and you won't regret it. :)

Chapter 6: Anne's execution.

"Majesty you look extremely pale. Are you feeling okay?" Charles looked concerned, because Elizabeth looked really ill.

"Yes, Lord Suffolk. I feel fine. It is only a headache."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with hearing your mother execution?"

"Of course, it has to do with my mother's execution! But it also has to do with the fact that the Cardinals are plotting against me, that we are at war with France, that this country has no money and how could I forget the fact I'm wanted dead." Elizabeth was nearly yelling at the end.

"Hmm. Those matters are indeed able to cause you a slight headache."

Elizabeth busted out laughing. "They can, can't they?"

"But Majesty let me give you a word of advice. Do what you want. You are strong enough to fight and win your enemies. You just have to believe it."

"Thank you, Lord Suffolk. Now we were at my mother's execution…"

"Yes. When Anne miscarried, Henry's frustration reached its peak. He simply didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. So he instructed Mr. Cromwell _to get rid of her_, so that he could marry Jane Seymour and possibly produce an heir."

"But my mother wasn't that old at the time."

"No, but after two miscarriages Henry didn't believe she would be able to give birth to a healthy child. Also, Henry after installing the protestant religion had ultimate power. He didn't want anyone's advice or doubts. Anne was a powerful woman, who would often question him. He hated that. And unlike Anne, Jane would never object to his affairs. Henry desired total and ultimate power and Anne's sharp tongue was a liability. Mr. Cromwell had just argued with Anne, so he turned down quickly the option of a divorce. He tried to find evidence that would lead to Anne's execution. So he accused her of adultery. The worse thing is Henry had no idea. When he asked Cromwell to get rid of Anne, he had probably divorce or maybe exile in his mind. But Cromwell wanted to teach his enemies a lesson and be pleasant to the King. When she was arrested she was hysterical. She ran with you in her arms begging Henry for another chance. But Henry was never the forgiving type. So Anne was found guilty of treason and was to be executed. Henry for whatever reason although he hadn't originally thought about execution now he was vividly keen to the idea. It would end the matter quickly and he would be free to marry again without being accused of bigamy. And he believed Cromwell's accusations about Anne's infidelity. I remember after I told him Anne had been found guilty and was to be executed that he broke down and all his hatred and anger for Anne were out. He used language I shall not repeat in your Majesty's presence but that moment I realized Henry didn't marry Anne simply to sleep with her and satisfy his passion, but for a while actually loved her. That moment I regretted everything I had ever done to overrule Anne Boleyn. Because in my doing so I wasn't helping my friend but I hurt him. At this moment though, when Henry hated Anne so much and he was eagerly waiting for her death there was nothing I could say that would help her. It was said that the only time she cried in her imprisonment was when she witnessed her brother's execution, after he was accused of sleeping with her. Apart from that her spirits were good. Henry in a last act of kindness decided to give her a private execution and ordered a very skilled swordsman from France, so that Anne wouldn't be in any pain. That was Henry. Although he was going to kill her and wanted her dead, he still remembered the love he once had for her. Anne was amazingly calm. She confessed to Thomas Cranmer and was actually joking that the execution would be easy because she had a small neck. The day of Anne's execution arrived. Her father released a few days ago didn't even bother to come and witness her daughter's death. A death he was responsible for. I was there with my son and Thomas Cranmer. And I tell you now Majesty I have witnessed a few executions. Nobody I know of, not even the late Thomas More had died with so much dignity. Anne never stumbled nor lowered her gaze. She kindly asked Sir Kingston to let her speak her mind before ordering her execution. She waited until the crowd went silent and then said _'Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul.' _She removed her necklace and earrings bid her servants farewell and kneeled. She was whispering the whole time _To Jesus Christ I commend my soul; Lord Jesu receive my soul_. Then with one blow she died. I hated your mother as you know Majesty and yet her unfair death and the way she died never accusing Henry once, her dignity…. I still feel sad to this day. Henry didn't realize it but Anne's speech was the last laugh towards him. Her last snide comment."

Elizabeth was in tears. Hearing her mother's death wasn't easy. Especially when it was so unfair. She wanted to know her father's reaction.

"My father, how did he react?"

"That Majesty is a long story one that should wait. I wouldn't like you to hate your father so for now let's just stop until you comprehend why your mother died."

"Of course I understand why my mother died; the court turned against her, she produced no male heir and my father didn't like her spirit any more"

"Very good, Majesty. Now if you'll excuse me. I have an urgent business to attend"

"Lord Suffolk. I still want to know my father's reaction."

"Then I shall not deprive you from such knowledge."

A/N For some reason this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted. I promise the next will be better


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Many thanks to Boleyngirl13 and DXRULES103 for their reviews

A/N Many thanks to Boleyngirl13 and DXRULES103 for their reviews. The Tudors second season has just finished where I live and after crying for 30 minutes I decided to update. From now on it is pure fantasy with some historical events. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 7: Anne and Elizabeth

"Lord Suffolk, Good morning."

"Majesty."

"Well, come in, sit down. You have promised me more."  
"Yes your Majesty. But I would like to ask your Majesty a question, if I may?" Elizabeth nod. "What do you remember?"

"Not much. Only that suddenly I felt unwanted. Everyone was rude and rushing me out of my house, forcing me to move. I heard things, not understanding much. Only that somehow everything had changed." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I fell ill, a few days after I was removed from my father's presence. He didn't even bother to visit. I remember asking for my mommy and then one of my ladies said that my mommy is gone and I'd better never talk about her again, for my own good. I couldn't understand, but I didn't ask. I simply started paying more attention to what the maids where gossiping. It didn't take too long to figure out what happened. I learned to fear my father and watch my step. I never spoke about my mother again; I never asked for her, I never said the word mama again. When after some years the King came to visit I pretended that I didn't care about her and that I was only a fool child, a girl whose mind is only on the game and the dresses. Exactly the way my father wanted. No arguments for men are smarter and women too emotional and therefore incapable of having a good opinion. Oh, how much I hated that. I remember my father saying _Thank Heavens she is nothing like Anne_. Then he turned to me and smiled and said _You miss your mama? _Then Lord Suffolk I committed the greatest treason I ever had. I told my father I couldn't remember her so why should I miss her. He seemed pleased and then they took off. I run to my room and prayed asking for forgiveness. Not because I had lied, but because I betrayed my mother, who had done everything in her power to protect me."

"So you remember Anne?"

"Yes, Lord Suffolk I do. I remember a sweet voice singing to me to sleep, her playing with me, reading to me. I also remember her last day of freedom. As if she felt something was wrong, she asked for me. Then I remember her begging my father and crying but I couldn't understand why. And then she held me and we walked to the gardens and we run and played, until we were out of breath. And then we went upstairs and she wrote a letter, while I was sitting in her lap. She put that letter in my arms and told me to hide it from everybody. She said she knew I would have questions and this letter had the answers. Then she kissed me one last time and she left. That was the last time I saw my mother. You and undoubtedly a lot of people hated my mother and wanted to destroy her. But did any of you consider that I would be losing a mother, a father and that my entire life would fall apart at the age of 3?"

Charles was in tears. "I beg your forgiveness"

"Don't Lord Suffolk. I have learned a long time ago that tears and anger benefit nobody. They won't bring my mother back and I'm certain that if you had a second chance you would have done exactly the same thing. But and mark my words I will rule this country not to prove that I'm Henry's daughter, but to prove that I'm Anne Boleyn's daughter. And I shall honor my mother for as long as I live."

"As you should. For despite all her faults Anne loved you passionately. And she had dignity and passion for life."

"So I have been told."

"Majesty if I may what was in that letter?"

"That lord Suffolk is between my mother and me"

"Forgive me I didn't mean to be curious."

A servant came in. "Majesty forgive me but Lord Suffolk is needed at court."

"If he is needed. I'll send for you soon your Excellency."

Charles bowed and left the room.

Elizabeth got up and unlocked a small box. She withdrew a crumbled piece of paper that had obviously been folded and unfolded a thousand times. She went to the light and started reading.

_London 15 May 1536_

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_If you are reading these lines it means I'm dead. And it means that there are a lot of stories out there about me, so I would like for you to know the truth about your mother._

_Your father, King Henry has had me executed. But I haven't slept with another man since I met Henry, unlike him, who has always cheated on me. Yet I loved him. Oh how I loved him. But love can turn to hate so easily and he hurt me and betrayed me. He promised to love and cherish me forever, but he didn't. Right now though I only feel pity for him. Because I know he is incapable of love. Henry loves only what he cannot have and hates what he cannot possess. I was both to him. I'm certain you have heard the story of his divorce so I shan't repeat things you already know. You must know that I approached him to satisfy my Father's and uncle's ambitions, but somewhere along the way he won my heart. He was a charming man Henry, so powerful and full of life. When he entered a room he simply grabbed everyone's attention. It is funny in a way; I fell in love with his temper and it was his temper that condemned me first to an unhappy life and then to death. My sweet, beloved child a lot of people might say that it was your fault I'm dead; that had you been a son I would still be Queen. Don't believe them for a second my darling, for your father hated me so muach when he killed me, that he wouldn't have spared me even for a dozen sons. It isn't easy being Queen. It is harder if you are not loved by the people. It is even harder when your husband cheats on you and hurts you every single day. I felt lonely and betrayed. I was promised heaven and instead given hell._

_I don't say I was completely innocent. I wanted to be Queen. I pushed Henry for a divorce. I plotted against Catherine and I fought the Catholic faith for the sake of the reformation. Yet I hoped to be loved and cherished, instead of insulted and ignored. Then mu child I realized how important dignity is. So whatever you do in your life and I know in my heart you are destined for great things keep your dignity intact and don't let any man harass you. Also, don't let any man tell you you are inferior; You sweetheart are as smart as any man and you have the right to speak your mind, exactly the way men do. I die for my sharp tongue and my inability to oblige to men and yet I wouldn't have done anything differently. Remember that little girl: You are as good as any man, maybe even better. My child I want to tell you to study hard, because education will help you rise._

_I love you so much sweetheart that is hard to say goodbye. You were the only good thing from my marriage with Henry. I never thought I was capable of such love like the one I have for you. You were the light in my miserable years. _

_Now listen carefully. My name won't be a pleasant sound in the King's ears. I want you to avoid mentioning me and say my name with anger even hate. Don't trust anyone not matter how kind or nice they seem. I was betrayed by those closest to me. Always follow your insticts and conscience and pray to God for salvation. And if you can and want say something for your mama's soul, my little angel. _

_May God Bless you my beloved daughter._

_Farewell Elizabeth._

_Anne Boleyn_

_P.S. If you ever have questions about me I besiege you to ask Lord Suffolk. He disliked me and didn't regret my death but he was a kind and fair man wh won't lie to you to be pleasant. _

A/N I cried while I was writing this. I really like this chapter I hope you do too. Plz review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated but I was on vacation

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated but I was on vacation. Anyway here we go.

Chapter 8: Henry

"Lord Suffolk you are early" Elizabeth exclaimed when Charles came in her chambers.

"Majesty, time is a gift I don't have. I'm an old man and I don't want to die before finishing the story. I don't want to die and let you think your father was a monster."

"That's what everyone says though. He never regretted my mother's death. He was annoyed by the delay and ordered a special meal to celebrate her death. People talk Lord Suffolk, especially when they think you are too young to understand. I simply listened."

"No, Majesty Henry didn't mourn Anne; he didn't feel sorry for her death. He was eager to marry Jane Seymour. His quick marriage left many people wondering why Anne had really died. As you know, Queen Jane died shortly after giving birth to Henry's only son your brother Edward. Henry mourned for her and then realized that one male heir who also had health problems wouldn't ensure the kingdom's safety. Then he remarried. Anne of the Cleves practically never existed. And them Catherine Howard came in the picture. When Catherine Howard was beheaded after admitting her adultery, Henry collapsed. He felt like life was taking her revenge. I remember he fell ill after Katherine's execution and while he was feverish he kept repeating: _She was her cousin, she paid me back, she did it, her cousin did it, she got her revenge, why is life punishing me. _After Henry recovered I asked him what he meant, he looked at me and said: _She wasn't guilty Charles. I murdered her. Not Catherine_ he added when he saw I wanted to object. I realized then he hadn't spoken Anne's name in almost a decade and yet he hadn't and couldn't forget her. I thought this was probably because Catherine Howard was Anne's cousin and this affected him. I watched Henry closely and he soon recovered especially after meeting his last wife Katherine Parr. I thought he had forgotten Anne, like he had forgotten all his wives. I remember talking to him about Jane or Katherine of Aragon, and he would nod and say: _Yes sweet girl, pity terrible pity _if I was referring to Jane, or _dignified woman, very faithful, I'm certain she is in heaven _if I talked about Katherine. And yet the name Anne seemed to bother him. Once I remember Catherine Howard had a lady in waiting called Anne and the King demanded that she would be dismissed. At the time I presumed she had refused to sleep with him."

"She might have refused. All these Lord Suffolk are hints and maybe even signs that my mother was missed. I want facts."

"Patience Majesty. The fact was that unlike Mary your father missed you and enjoyed your company whenever he was able to see you. He enjoyed your company, because you were like Anne. You are smart, sharp-tongued, and full of passion and love, love for your people, whoever they are. You loved Catherine Parr, you love your ladies in waiting and you love the English people, Protestants and Catholics. That is your greatest strength. You got that from Anne. Anne loved you, Henry, her brother George her friends and her sister passionately. Henry show that in you, which is why you were his favorite child."

"I was what? No, no it can't be I was girl. I am a girl. My father wanted a son, more than anything else in the world."

Elizabeth was in distress. She wanted, but couldn't believe Charles words.

At that moment Charles yelled in pain, clutching his heart and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Help, help. Somebody help. Call a doctor." Elizabeth called. "Please don't die now not now."

A/N My muse abandoned me. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm sorry my PC wasn't working for a few weeks and I wasn't able to update. Anyway this is my last chapter. I'll try to make it good. Thanks to lemondropseverus, DXRULES103, Boleyngirl13, Darkvampirewitch, Orchidae, Szi, piratechick1230 and BoleynofAragon21 for reviewing.

Chapter 9:

"How is Lord Suffolk" Elizabeth asked the moment her counselor, Lord Cecil, entered her room.

"He is fine, I presume your Majesty. He is not dead that is certain."

"He is not dead? This is all your information?" Elizabeth was livid.

"Yes Majesty. Forgive me but I was looking for a way to avoid poverty. I had no time to spend on a former Casanova who thinks a little too much about himself."

"How dare you speak like that? How dare you disobey me? I'm your Queen. You have sworn to serve me."

"I am doing just that, your Majesty. But I'm surprised you defend a man who plotted against your mother and practically was responsible for her death."

"That was another lifetime, Lord Cecil. Now he deeply regrets his actions."

"Does he? Then why did he try to persuade Queen Mary to execute you with the argument that you were the whore's daughter. Or he failed to mention this little fact?"

"This is impossible, Lord Cecil. I'm certain Lord Suffolk would never do something like that. You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Lord Cecil."

"Neither should you Majesty. And beware. The most deadly poisons taste good."

"Enough lord Cecil. Let us not disagree. I will have my opinion and you shall have yours. Let us talk about the affairs of the state."

Elizabeth didn't show how much Lord Cecil words had affected her. Could she have been so much mistaken? Could Lord Suffolk who seemed so regretful and honest seek her death, like so many others? Could her instinct that had told her she had an honest man before her be so wrong? There was one way to answer the questions that tormented Elizabeth. She decided to visit Lord Suffolk.

The same evening she was sitting at his bedside. He seemed so weak; his voice was barely audible and he had trouble breathing. It was obvious he was dying. Elizabeth decided there was no point in fooling around. She decided to tell him what was on her mind.

"Lord Suffolk, I have heard some really upsetting rumors and I wish to know the truth. I promise no harm will find you or your family, no matter what the answer. I am just testing my instincts."

He nods too tired to speak.

"Did you ask Queen Mary to sentence me to death, because Ι was the whore's daughter?"

"Yes"

His answer simple, left no room for doubt. Elizabeth had been deceived. Her instincts were wrong.

"I see. Well, that concludes our conversation. I hope you burn in hell for every woman you have betrayed, including me and my mother. I cannot believe you had the nerve to take advantage of a girl's desire to know her mother, a mother you murdered. And I cannot believe I was so naïve to listen to you. What was the grand finale? You killing the illegitimate and heretical whore and be declared hero of the Catholic Church?"

"Majesty you are wrong. I never deceived you. Every word I ever spoke was true."

"You wanted me dead, Lord Suffolk. What more could you have done?"

"If this was the case, Majesty I had the chance to fulfill this task. Why wait till old age caught up with me?" He started coughing.

Elizabeth mind was racing. He had a point.

"Majesty, I supported Queen Mary through very difficult years. I had to support her in death. I knew she wouldn't kill you. She was fond of you when you were a baby and she had already killed your cousin, Queen Jane Grey. Her conscience wouldn't allow it. But though she wasn't going to kill you, she couldn't stand anyone supporting you. So I told her that you deserved to die, but that she shouldn't sin for your sake."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Don't. But every word I have told you is true. Henry loved your mother and he loved you. There is proof. If you let me finish…"

"Very well. I shall hear you out."

"Like I said Henry got upset every time Anne was mentioned. And he took great pleasure in seeing you, because you were sharp tongued and smart and fiery like Anne."

"I have heard this already, Lord Suffolk. There is no proof"

"When your father's days came to an end, he called me to his chambers and asked to sit down. He asked me why I had betrayed him. Why did I make him believe Anne was cheating on him? I had no reply. The only excuse I could come up with was that at the time I thought Jane and he were in love and it was the best for him. I reminded him Jane gave him a son. _A son_ he screamed,_ a son too soft to rule, a weak child who is ill all the time, who cares more about poetry than poverty, a son so obedient that in case of war he would surrender without a fight, because he doesn't have the strength to win an argument, a son who will possibly die very soon of some disease. If only Elizabeth were a boy I would hand her my crown right now. She has the fire and brain that are necessary. She is the spitting image of her mother, Charles. Anne was the only woman who actually made me feel like a true man. For Katherine I was her husband's little brother, whom she was forced to marry. For the rest, I was the King- and they treated me either with fear or respect. But Anne was the only one who wasn't impressed with my title or intimidated by my power. I was her husband. That was all. Know this Charles; I have hated Anne as I haven't hated anyone in this world. But she was the only woman I was ever truly in love with. And you know the worst part Charles? The worst part is deep down I knew that Anne hadn't cheated on me. But I was so fed up with her fiery temper and her demeanor that I didn't care. I thought she had betrayed me anyway because she had promised a son and given me a daughter. Maybe it is true what they say; Love and hate are so alike that is extremely difficult to distinguish them. Promise Charles; take care of Elizabeth. She is the only one worth it. Mary is too obsessed with religion and Edward has too many health problems. Take care of her. _That was the last time I saw Henry. He died the next day."

"You should have been a poet, Lord Suffolk." Scorned Elizabeth. "Really, how romantic! Now what? You expect me to cry? I want proof. Prove yourself to me."

"When your father died King Edward, your brother, informed me he had left a letter for me. Inside there was a note. _Dear Charles, I trust you to give this to Elizabeth, when the time is right. When you feel, she will need me more than anything. I also have faith that you won't read it, although I simply tell her what you already know. If you shall die, please make sure this letter finds my daughter. And don't forget your promise. _ The letter is in my top drawer. I think it is the right time. And Majesty we have a lovely garden, where you can find some peace and quiet to read, if you wish of course.

Elizabeth nod and grabbed the letter. She sat under a tree and started reading. Her father was practically confirming Lord Suffolk's words and Elizabeth felt a surge of gratitude, for she hadn't been deceived. But the part that stayed in her mind and heart for as long as she lived was her father's final words to her.

_So my sweet girl, now you that have read all this I beg for your forgiveness. I was the reason that you grew up without a mother. And despite my personal feeling that was and still is unacceptable. And if it helps I truly did love your mother very much. Maybe more that any human being should be allowed to love. Perhaps that is the reason I had her executed. Because nobody is permitted to have power over me. She made feel weak. She could manipulate me. God, I hated her for that. But as always Anne got the last word in the argument. She gave me you, a daughter so much like herself that I feel like I see her right next to me. A daughter so gifted that is worth a thousand sons. You Elizabeth Tudor are destined for greatness. Remember that. And know that your father loves and that he is very sorry he failed so miserably at fatherhood. Farewell my darling. _

Elizabeth became a great Queen. When in doubt she remembers her father words and she finds there all the strength she needs.

THE END 


End file.
